


seaQuest: Dodging Bullets

by murphycat



Category: seaQuest DSV
Genre: Complete, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphycat/pseuds/murphycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Bridger and Dr. Wesphalen go through a comedy of errors and misunderstandings. Will they sort it out, or will they just give up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1--4

Title: seaQuest: Dodging Bullets  
Category: TV Shows » SeaQuest  
Author: murphycat  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Published: 11-11-13, Updated: 03-01-14  
Chapters: 4, Words: 2,962  
________________________________________  
Chapter 1: Chapter 1  
________________________________________  
seaQuest: Dodging Bullets  
Chapter 1  
Dr. Kristin Wesphalen was exhausted, not just physically but emotionally. Not for the first time she wondered if she was just getting to the point in her life, both as a human being and a doctor, where some nice quiet research facility or small hospital community would be best suited for her.  
After seeing her daughter, Cynthia, her friend, Malique, and the refugee children off, she was lying in her quarters with a cool clothe over her eyes, trying to desperately rid herself of the headache pounding between her eyes. The shot of tequila that she had earlier to relax had helped a little, so she had another and then another.  
The ugliness of humanity in the world, and, by extension, the sea, was beyond comprehension at times. The murder of children, accepted as the norm in too many violent cultures, was too much to stomach. Having her own daughter, whom she loved more than her own life, in the middle of it such terror and danger was almost more than any mother could bear.  
To a parent there was no greater loss than the death of a child and the life Cynthia had chosen put her at extreme risk, but how could not a mother be proud of such a daughter: a woman who strove to put her own life above those of others and try to make the world a safer place for children. Of course, Kristin was in no mind to recognize the irony of her situation. Her daughter had tried to measure up to her mother.  
A mother that was too much woman for her father to handle-a hero, noted scientist and doctor whose accomplishments eclipsed his own. Another great irony was that Cynthia was so much like her mother but unlike Kristin, he could deny his daughter nothing thereby by proxy doing for his daughter what his ex-wife was doing out in the world as well.  
A light knock on her door went unnoticed. The tequila may not have stopped her worry but the third shot had made her a bit more forgetful.  
The second time her visitor knocked, Kristin called out, "I am coming; hold your proverbial horses, please."  
The seaQuest doctor opened the hatch to find Captain Nathan Bridger standing outside with a shy, hesitant smile on his handsome face.  
"Nathan! How lovely! Please come in."  
"I thought you might be feeling a little down after Cynthia left."  
He noticed the low lighting. Kristin's lovely red hair had come undone from its usual loose bun and was curled around her face. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and eyes bright.  
"Please, have a seat," she said gesturing to her small sofa. "Would you like something to drink?"  
He smiled, eyes dark in the dimmed light. "I'll have what you're having."  
"Okay," the doctor gave him a flirty smile and poured him a shot of tequila.  
He took it from her hand, somewhat surprised, as she sat down on the opposite end of the sofa, tucking her feet under her.  
Holding out the glass as a toast to her, Nathan threw back the drink and placed the small glass on the table beside him.  
"That bad, huh?"  
"No. What mother wouldn't want a daughter who was as wonderful as Cynthia? I am glad she's found her calling and I am very proud of her." Her words didn't match her glistening eyes and her mouth which gently trembled.  
"Hey," Nathan reached for her, and before she knew it, Kristin was in his arms, head on his chest, crying softly.  
Through her tears, he heard her say, "I know I am being a worry wart and silly mum, but she is still my baby."  
Rubbing her soft hair, Nathan said "She is a tough woman, just like her mother, who is anything but silly. Beautiful, strong, loving, all that, but not silly."  
Kristin leaned back enough to see his face, his arm still around her.  
"Thank you, Nathan. You're quite the charmer, you know?"  
"Well, if there is someone worth charming…." He stopped.  
"How many of these," the captain picked up the glass, "Have you had since you got off duty?"  
"A couple. Is that a problem, captain?" Her eyes were burning into his with an intensity that was causing a stir that in areas that only Kristin could stir lately.  
"Noooo, but perhaps you should take a rest."  
Instead, Kristin gently pressed her full soft lips against his.  
Nathan gently tried to pull back, unwilling to take advantage of her slight inebriation.  
The doctor took hold of his chin and pulled him back to her. Finally, breaking off the long sensuous kiss, she whispered, "My dear Captain Bridger, I was sneaking off to drink with my mates while you were still drinking mother's milk, so if you are suggesting that I am too influenced by alcohol to know exactly I am doing," she kissed him again lightly, "then you are very mistaken."  
Nathan smiled, "Well, in that case, I will admit, I've wanted to kiss you since I first laid eyes on you in the passageway berating Commander Ford. Those flashing eyes, that beautiful face, and that fiery spirit…." He stopped and placing his hand on the back of her head, softly pulled her back to him, gently opening his lips to meet hers. The latent, controlled fire that both of them had denied for so long took finally took control.  
________________________________________  
Chapter 2: Chapter 2  
________________________________________  
Dodging Bullets: Chapter 2  
At precisely 0600, Kristin Westphalen's alarm sounded—like a mallet to the front of her head.  
"Oh, Lord," she muttered. "I really am too old for any alcohol. Period."  
She rolled out of her rack and made it to the head where the reflection in the mirror was an unpleasant surprise. Not having removed her make-up the night before, she had mascara smudges and her red hair was tousled at all angles.  
Folded, spindled, and mutilated came to her mind as she took her shower and allowed the water to ease the pain in her head somewhat. After drying off, she took two aspirin hoping to ease the throbbing behind her eyes.  
The doctor dressed and was headed to the mess for breakfast when her eyes fell on the two glasses on the table.  
"No!" Vague, watery memories of the night before crashed through like ice water. "No," she muttered louder, as she gathered up the two glasses to clean later.  
The mess hall was filled as usual with people coming on for day's first rotation.  
Filling her tray with dry toast and coffee, she turned to find a seat only to come face to face with Nathan Bridger, who looked, for lack of a better phrase, bright and bushy-tailed, bristling with good humor.  
"Good morning, Dr. Westphalen, I trust you slept well?"  
Kristin, never at a loss for words, was momentarily speechless.  
"Well, good," the captain said, "Come sit with me."  
He led her to a table in the corner of the room, relatively private.  
"You know that irrepressible morning attitude of yours is a little irritating every day," Kristin muttered.  
"Really? I had a really good time last night. Wonderful. You didn't?"  
Nathan smiled sweetly then took a sip of his coffee.  
"Yes, I guess, I'm not, uhm, as good at holding my alcohol as I used to be. Headache." She tried not to move her head too much as she spoke, as the front of her head felt her brain might literally shift to the front of her face.  
"Out of practice?" Nathan tried not to smile, but it was noticeable. "Perhaps you should have tried 'mother's milk.' "  
"Yes, thank you, Nathan. Your gloating really isn't necessary, you know."  
"Oh, I know it isn't necessary. It's just," he leaned down conspiratorially, "The alcohol did make the rest of the evening so much more entertaining."  
Kristin spit out her coffee. She grabbed a napkin to wipe her chin.  
"How entertaining, exactly?" Her eyes were wide with uncertainly.  
The captain of the UEO's mighty seaQuest patted her hand gently and said, "I'll tell you at dinner. Perhaps we could have another entertaining evening."  
With those as his parting words, Nathan Bridger rose, smiled, wished her a good day and left.  
Before Kristin could gather up her thoughts into a 'what the hell have I done that I don't remember' moment, Lucas and Ben sat down beside her.  
"You okay, Doc? You look a little queasy?" Lucas was peering at her closely. "Actually, you look a little—"  
"Gobsmacked," she said.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKW/NBXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX*  
Nathan was still chuckling as he entered the bridge.  
"Good morning, Commander Ford. Status?"  
"Smooth sailing, sir" The commander glanced again at the captain, "If you don't mind me saying so, Sir, you look like you're in a very good mood this morning."  
Nathan gave him a grin, "I am, Commander, I am."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKW/NBXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Xx  
All morning Kristin wracked her brain trying to piece together the events of the evening before. Finally, during a routine physical on Seaman Carter, the memory of a passionate kiss hit her full on.  
"Oh, my, God!"  
"Doc! What is it? Am I dying?" Carter nervously grabbed her arm, she removed the blood pressure cuff.  
"No, seaman, you are good to go. Dismissed."  
"But…."  
"Dismissed, Seaman Carter!"  
He rushed out of the exam room.  
"I think I am the one who is going to die-of humiliation," Kristin thought to herself. Because after that kiss, she couldn't remember anything. "Did I? Did we?"  
She walked back to her office and dropped her still aching head onto her desk.  
________________________________________  
Chapter 3: Chapter 3  
________________________________________  
Dodging Bullets  
Chapter 3:  
Monitoring projects in the science lab and numerous minor injuries to crewmen kept Kristin Westphalen busy for the rest of the day, but in the back of her mind whenever she stopped to take a breath, there was still the question about the evening before.  
Finally, she tapped her PAL, "Doctor Westphalen to Captain Bridger."  
"Yes, Doctor," Bridger's strong voice answered almost immediately.  
"When you have a moment, Captain, could you come to my office, in Med Bay? It isn't an emergency, but I have something I'd like to discuss with you."  
Kristin's heart rate had seemed to increase exponentially along with her respiration while waiting for his answer.  
"I will be down as soon as I have some free time, doctor. Bridger, out."  
"'As soon as I have some free time?'" Kristin was livid. "When he has free time?"  
"Ma'am?" One of the nurses stopped and looked at her, "Did you say something, Doctor?"  
Kristin flushed pink, "No, just talking to myself, Kimberly."  
With a low growl, the doctor picked up her pad and entered her office, slamming the door behind her in frustration.  
*********************K&N*********************************  
On the bridge, Nathan smiled to himself, knowing full well that Kristin was living up the reputation of her red hair and temperament, fuming.  
**********************K&N*******************************  
Her shift over, Kristin headed to her quarters. She was bone tired and at this point in her day had decided that she didn't give a tinker's damn what had happened the evening before.  
If it had, Nathan was not suitably impressed nor emotionally invested enough to try to talk to her, and if it hadn't, then he was getting a kick out of pulling her chain. Regardless, there was still a bath and then sleep in her plans for the evening. It was time to give the good captain a dose of his own medicine.  
*****************************K&N****************************  
For the next 48 hours, Kristin did a magnificent job of avoiding Nathan Bridger. Whenever he was in Med Bay, she was eating. When he was in the mess, she was working on an experiment.  
By the end of the second night, the captain of the seaQuest was knocking on her door.  
Opening it a sliver, she whispered, "Oh. Nathan, I wasn't expecting you."  
"We seem to have both been quite busy and haven't been able to talk and I think—"  
"Talk?" Kristin looked confused. "About? Oh, the night Cynthia left. Well, no bother, Nathan. It's all fine now. Mistakes happen and we move on. So if you don't mind," the doctor leaned out to look down the passageway surreptitiously, allowing Bridger an unprecedented look at her feminine assets in the sexy nightgown and thin silk robe she was wearing.  
"I have plans for the evening, and I, uh, could we discuss this tomorrow, perhaps?"  
Nathan shook his head, as if shaking off a fog so that he might better see.  
"What?"  
"I said—"  
He raised his voice, especially after noticing the glossy red lips, as well, "I know what you said! You have plans in—in—dressed like that!"  
Kristin looked up through her lashes at him, then licked her lower lip, "Nathan, darling, could we discuss this tomorrow."  
She brushed her fingers lightly down the side of his face, "I really do have plans."  
"No! You know what? Just….just good night!"  
He whirled around and stalked down the hall, furious and nearly knocked Ben Krieg for a loop as he rounded the bend in the passageway.  
"Watch where you're going, Mr. Krieg!"  
Leaping back against the bulkhead, Ben's eyebrows nearly crawled into his hairline.  
"Yes, sir!" Ben spit out, then to himself, "What the heck was that all about?"  
Kristine leaned back against her cabin door, smiling smugly. "When you have time, indeed!"  
________________________________________  
Chapter 4: Chapter 4  
________________________________________  
Dodging Bullets:  
Chapter 4  
Nathan Bridger twisted, turned and muttered all night. First he was angry, then hurt, then humiliated then the cycle repeated itself.  
He was hoping they could talk about that evening at some point; he had enjoyed toying with her. Apparently, he had totally misunderstood or it had been the alcohol motivating her if she already had a 'date' lined up. So the joke was on him, and it wasn't very funny.  
Nathan was as angry as he had been when Malcolm was flittering around her like a moth to a flame. I mean really!  
"Well, fine. Good riddance. He was lucky he hadn't gotten involved with her and had his feelings seriously hurt-and his pride," he thought. Though, he reflected, that ship could have already sailed.  
************************N&K***************************  
The next few days were not pleasant for the crew of the seaQuest.  
As the old adage went 'if the captain aint' happy, ain't nobody happy' was certainly applicable.  
Even Lucas had started to avoid him.  
Nathan was short tempered and irritable. It didn't help that when he lay down to rest at night, his mind was filled with images of Kristin in that outfit and the two of them in her cabin. Even his dreams were filled with her. Twice he had awakened in the middle of a dream just when her soft full lips were matching his own—and it definitely did not help him when the evidence of his arousal was still visible upon awakening. Cold showers were not what they were cracked up to be. No, sir!  
*****************************N&K******************************  
It was Ben, being the keen observer of human nature that he was, who first figured out the source of the captain's aggravation.  
Cornering Lucas in the mess, he sat down beside him determined to get some help in putting the brakes on the Cruise of Misery they were all on at the moment.  
"Yea, Ben, I have noticed, but I know what both the Cap and the Doc would say, and that is it's not any of our business."  
"And when has that ever stopped me—or you—before? Hmm? How much longer do you want this to continue? Between the two of them, it's like working between two armed nuclear warheads."  
Lucas shook his hair back from his face, and said, "I know, but what you won't get through your thick head is that this is one area that neither the Cap nor the Doc want anyone messing in. Trust me on this one! You think it's bad now? You get between those two and you're going to set off those two nuclear warheads."  
Ben twisted his mouth into wicked grin, "Lucas, sometimes you can use one warhead to take out the other."  
"What? Ben that doesn't make sense even on a metaphorical level. Whatever it is that you're planning, count me out!"  
"No way. You owe me, and by this time tomorrow, whatever has set the two of them at odds will be evened out, one way or another."  
Lucas rolled his blue eyes, "You're gonna get us killed."  
Ben slapped Lucas on the back, "Have a little faith, kid."  
"Oh, I have faith. Faith you're gonna get us killed!"  
***********************N&K****************************  
Kristin Wesphalen was miserable. She had hoped that by making Nathan angry that he would burst out and tell her what had happened. Unfortunately, her plan had backfired and now things were much worse.  
"He started it," she thought to herself. "Toying with me, so he got what he deserved. Sort of." She rested her elbow on her desk, taking a break from the infernal and eternal paperwork that never seemed to end. She rubbed her eyes, which were burning out of her head, it felt, under the bright lights in her office.  
A cuppa was exactly what she needed right now, a pick me up, to get her going again on the final physical reports before the end of their first tour.  
Leaving her office, Kristin headed to the mess.  
****************************K&N******************************  
As soon as the doctor left, Lucas headed to the moon pool where Darwin was swimming lazily, rolling a red ball off the end of his nose.  
Spotting Lucas, the dolphin swam up to the side, "Lucas, play."  
"I can't play Darwin, but I could use your help."  
"Darwin help Lucas."  
"Actually, Darwin, I need you to help Captain Bridger and Doctor Kristin."


	2. Dodging Bullets

Chapter 5  
“Kristin and Bridger hurt?”   
Darwin asked, his innocence and concern evident even through the electronic translator.  
Lucas leaned down, his heart heavy. He’d dealt with his own parents’ horrible relationship, and the Doc and the Captain, well, they were the closest to the real thing he’d ever had. The boy actually fantasized sometimes that they were his parents.  
“Darwin, the doc and the captain are angry at each other and we need to help them not to be.”  
“Why angry? Bridger and Kristin mates.”  
Lucas couldn’t help laughing.   
“I think you’re right, but they don’t want to admit it or each other to know.”  
“Why?”  
Lucas hesitated, “Beats me, Fish Face, but will you help?”  
“Darwin help. Humans not smart sometimes.”  
The boy smiled wryly, “Darwin, you sure got that right!”  
***************K&N******************************  
Dr. Wesphalen made her way to her science station near the moon pool in order to check on some experiments there. Algae was not the most exciting of things to watch grow, but it did grow quickly so that was a plus.  
Passing the moon pool, the red head noticed Darwin. The dolphin never failed to cheer her up, and she moved to the edge of the pool, leaning her arms onto the ledge.  
Picking up and turning on the vocoder, she asked, “Darwin, how are you today?” Her elegant voice drew him to her.  
“Darwin not good.”  
Concern immediately etched her features.  
“What do you mean, ‘not good’?”  
Darwin rolled to one side, “Darwin eat bad fish. Darwin hurt.”  
“Oh, dear! When, when did you eat the ‘bad fish?’ How bad is the hurt?”  
The dolphin was Academy Award material. “Since last night. Hurt. Kirstin get Bridger?”  
“Of course, darling, right away. You hold on and I’ll get the captain, and we’re going to check you out and try to make it all better.”  
Putting the vocoder down, the doctor immediately went to a com unit.  
“Wesphalen to Bridger.”  
When the doc’s voice came over the captain’s speaker, the bridge froze, listening.  
Taking a deep breath, Nathan answered, “Bridger here. What can I do for you, Dr. Wesphalen?”  
“I need you to come down to the moon pool. Darwin is not well and is asking for you.”  
Bridger was moving as he answered, “I’m on my way. Commander Ford, you have the bridge.”  
*************************K&N**********************************  
Nathan was there so quickly that Kristin thought he had been running. When she got closer, she realized that he had by his level of respiration.  
“What seems to be the problem?” His hands were reaching for his friend, rubbing his side.  
“He keeps complaining that he had ‘bad fish.’ When I asked when, he says, ‘last night,’ then he asked for you.”  
Finally Nathan turned to Kristin, gods, he didn’t realize how much he missed that beautiful face until he was this close to her again. He could smell the lightly scented soap she wore.  
“I just started getting things in order after I called you. Darwin asked for you, so that’s the first thing I did, call you.” Her brown eyes were filled with concern.  
She so wanted to reach out and put her hand behind his head and pull him to her to comfort him, but not now. Darwin, first.  
“Thank you, Kristin. Let’s get started.” Turning back to Darwin, through the vocoder, he said, “You’re going to be okay, buddy. Just hang in there.”  
“Darwin not worried. Kristin and Bridger work good. Kristin and Bridger good.”  
Both of the humans looked down, slightly embarrassed. Their past behavior of the last few days didn’t back up the innocently pure belief in them Darwin had.  
Nathan patted Darwin gently. “Yes, my old friend, Kristin and Bridger good. We will help Darwin.”  
***********************K &


	3. Dodging Bullets

DODGING BULLETS: CHAPTER 6  
Two hours later, after Dr. Wesphalen had drawn blood from Darwin and taken several more samples, neither she nor Nathan Bridger had any indication of what was actually wrong with Darwin.  
Kristin dropped her lab coat onto a stool and clambered back into the moon pool, in her wetsuit, where Nathan was stroking and speaking soothingly to the mammal.   
The doctor was always impressed by the way that Nathan handled his friend. The captain’s voice and calm caresses seemed to calm Darwin in a way nothing else could. Interestingly enough, though, Darwin seemed to perk up the most when the two of them were in the moon pool together.  
“Any luck,” the captain asked as the doctor made her way to them.  
“Every test I’ve run comes back perfectly normal. I’m inclined to believe that it was indeed simply ‘bad fish.’ Perhaps his digestive system was disgruntled and his anxiety made it worse. Having you here has probably calmed him because now he certainly seems to feel better,” Kristin said.   
Picking up the vocoder, Bridger asked, “Darwin, play ball?”  
“Doctor Kristin play ball, too?”  
Kristin looked up in surprise and noticed that Nathan seemed as amazed as she was at his request.   
Nathan noticed that her full lips turned up at the corners and she lowered her head to hide her smile from him.  
“Are you starting to get the feeling that we’ve been had?” Nathan asked, smiling.  
“Played by a dolphin?” Kristin asked. “I have a suspicion that our friend here may have had a bit of help.”  
“Darwin, why do you want Doctor Kristin and me to play ball with you— together?”   
Bridger moved his hands between the two humans so the dolphin could see what he meant as well as hear it.   
“Darwin want Doctor Kristin and Bridger mates again. Pod split up not good. Lucas worried. Darwin worried. When pod splits big fish come and no more pod. Sad.”  
“Well I’ll be damned.” Nathan actually looked ashamed.   
“I, uh, I’m sorry, Kristin. I acted like an ass. I just wanted to tease you and it got so out of hand, then I didn’t know how to fix it, and then I saw you in that sexy nightgown expecting company----“  
The red head cut him off.   
“Stop. I’m as guilty as you. I should have just come out and asked you what happened.” She looked down and a blush started up her neck to her face.  
“I wasn’t expecting any company. I was….playing on your jealous tendencies….and I got more than I asked for, I guess.”  
Nathan smiled, “You did look damn good in that outfit; it, uh, accentuated your assets beautifully.”  
“Really?”  
“Oh, yeah. REALLY.” The captain was openly grinning now. “I don’t suppose you still have that stowed somewhere do you? I’m just asking for scientific purposes, of course.”  
Kristin laughed, “‘Scientific purposes?’ What sort of science experiment would require a negligee?”  
Nathan moved closer to her, not noticing that Darwin had subtly moved out from between them.  
“Human mating habits.”  
“Having trouble with that are we?” Kristin asked, wryly.  
“Now that you ask, yes, I am having trouble with it. I have this yearning for a fiery doctor that keeps running me in circles and flashing her wares, but won’t let me actually get close to her.” He hesitated, “Or maybe, I’m rusty and afraid to get close to her, and she’s going to have to refresh my memory about how human mating works.”  
Kristin and Nathan were wetsuit to wetsuit now.   
Nathan gently pressed his lips to her full rosy ones, then, unexpectedly, he reached around and grabbed her rear with both hands and pulled her to him.  
“I think it might be coming back to me now.”  
Kristin smiled through the kiss, and, when finished, in a sultry voice, whispered in his ear, “Never let it be said that I ever turned down a student that genuinely wanted to learn about science.”  
Her arms went around his neck and he picked her up and carried her to the side of the moon pool, helping her out. She reached back and pulled Nathan to her.   
He kissed her with surprising hunger and his desire was evident.  
“Wait right here.” He sprang in the direction of the labs and soon was back with his clothes.  
“Are you, uh, still open to giving me a refresher course, doctor?”   
Nathan’s eyes danced and the chemistry between them was palpable.  
This time Kristin grabbed his hand and pulled him along in her wake toward her quarters.  
Later, inside her cabin, with their wetsuits in piles on the floor and only the sheets over them, Nathan moved up and over her while he kissed her ravenously, opening her mouth, while his knee moved to open up other possibilities.   
Finally coming up for air, he whispered, “Tomorrow, my love, there will be no doubt in your mind, as to whether or not we…..”  
Laughing loudly, she pulled him to her and positively agreed with him.


End file.
